


Unexpected

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Days of Our Lives, Gilmore Girls
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, M/M, a pairing I've wanted to do for a long time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day in Stars Hollow that is until a new arrival moves across from the Gilmore's and shakes things up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stars Hollow. 

A beautiful, small town, although one where you may want to keep anything, no matter how small secret, you may want to tell.... let me see, NO ONE! News travelled fast around Stars Hollow and depending on what it was, wasn't always received warmly. No never mind that it was any one's business.

It was a particularly cold day, earlier in the year than usual and quite out of the blue as it had been uncommonly warm lately, a change was going to happen. 

For everyone in Stars Hollow nothing felt amiss and were unaware to the changes, big and small, that were going to happen. 

 

As usual the day began like any other, Stars Hollow slowly came to life as businesses opened and people headed to work and school. 

Dean Forester, a citizen of Stars Hollow and the boyfriend of the town's beloved Rory Gilmore, waited at the bus stop awaiting her arrival. Admittedly he had arrived some time earlier to catch up on some reading on one of the books Rory had insisted he check out, but had neglected to do so. Having finished the first chapter, that seemed way too long, he began the second only to be interrupted. 

"Hey!" Rory sat down next to him, kissing his cheek.

"Hey." He smiled at her, lowering the book.

"You were reading?" She lifted the book to get a peek of the cover. "The one I gave you!"

"Yeah, it uh... interesting." He smiled sheepishly, turning the book over in his hands.

"I know it's daunting with it's pretentiousness and names that almost all sound the same, but it is one of my favourites." Rory smiled at him sweetly.

"Yeah, well I'll give it another shot, the chapters are unbelievably long though."

"Ah, but the book in it's entirety though isn't, the long chapters just give that feeling of a long book."

"Good to know." He breathed I sigh of relief. "Anyway, good morning." He smiled and kissed her.

"Good morning." She said smiling into the kiss. "Ooh! Did you hear? There's someone new moving near our house, the moving van was here this morning." The bus arrived just then and stopped. 

"No. But tell me about it later." He kissed her once more before she hopped off the bench and boarded the bus.

 

Luke was setting up the diner when an erratic knocking made him jump. Outside was the Lorelai Gilmore, waving enthusiastically and shouting.

"Hey, c'mon! Open up, some people want some coffee before the day is over!" 

Luke sighed, pulling the last of the chairs off the table and unlocking the door. 

"You know I'm not officially open yet right?"

Lorelai waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon." She said sitting on a stool at the counter and swivelling round. "Coffee! If I don't get some I'm not going to make it. I'd have come by later but I ran out at home and any ways yours is better."

"Flattery won't help you." Luke muttered.

"And yet it's got me this far." 

Luke huffed and rounded the counter and brewed the coffee. "What are you doing here so early anyway?" 

"Like I said, no coffee at home." Lorelai set her bag down and smiled at him.

"Yeah, you did." Luke shook his head, served her her coffee and went round the back.

"No breakfast?" Lorelai called after him smiling mischievously.

 

By early afternoon, the whole town was a buzz with gossip about the new resident of Stars Hollow. 

"Did you hear?" Sookie said excitedly as Lorelai entered the kitchen of her Inn.

"Hear what?" She said as she sipped her to go coffee from Luke's.

"About the mysterious person who's just moved to Stars Hollow?" Sookie looked excited.

"Yeah, actually a couple houses from us their was a moving van. I guess that must be them."

Sookie squealed. "Oooh, what do they look like? Is it a hunky single fireman that had to move away because he needs to escape his job because it got too much and he lost someone dear to a fire and needs a shoulder to cry on. That could be you! Or a celebrity? Ooh, Ooh! Or a French chef that came here to get ideas and for some unknown reason we find our paths crossing and we have a steamy, culinary affair!"

Lorelai smiled and shook her head. "Well, they were all very specific theories that make me think you've been thinking about this way too long. But I'm afraid to disappoint. I have no idea who has moved here or what they look like."

"So, you don't know if it's a lonely, looking for love chef?"

"Sorry."

"Well, that still means it could be!"

"You keep dreaming sister! I'll see you later."

"Okay, Lorelai!" 

Lorelai shook her head in amusement once more as she heard Sookie giggling to herself as she worked.

 

Rory yawned as she walked out of her last class. She had stayed up late the previous night studying, she'd start earlier tonight. She remembered she would be meeting Dean soon. She wanted to tell him about the new neighbour. She got on the bus hoping that when she got home she might be able to get some more information on who it might be.

Once home, Rory saw that the moving van was gone. She looked over but she couldn't see anyone. She went inside the house, her mother not home yet. She changed and made herself a cup of coffee, adding some milk, she liked coffee as much as her mother but sometimes not as strong. She settled on an armchair that she had pulled over to the window to watch the house to see if she could sneak a peek at whoever lived there now. She had only drunk half her cup when the front door opened and Lorelai entered.

"Rory?!" She called entering the living room. She saw Rory curled up in the armchair by the window. "What are you doin' there, hon?"

Rory turned and smiled at her.

"I'm trying to see if I can spot who lives over there."

Lorelai gasped. "Spying? Rory, be careful now you'll become like everyone else in this town. Slippery slope." 

Rory gave her a look.

"Are you going to join me?" 

"Yep. Let me change into something more comfortable and let's see what kind of lonely heart lives over there."

"What?"

Lorelai waved her hand.

"Not important. Something Sookie was saying, just being her usual over-imaginative self." Just before Lorelai left to go upstairs they saw the upstairs curtains move on the adjacent house.

"Quick, mom!"

Lorelai twirled.

"Alright! Alright! Don't show yourself yet my fireman lover!" 

Rory shook her head with a fond smile and drew her attentions back to the house.

Lorelai came down ten minutes later wearing sweats, pink t-shirt and pink socks.

"Any movement?"

"None."

Lorelai settled on the arm of the chair.

"What a tease."

"My thoughts exactly."

Lorelai brought over another chair and sat down. 

"Were the curtains a false alarm?"

"Yes, annoyingly all that was revealed was a pair of arms to open the window."

Lorelai looked over to see that indeed the top windows were now open.

"Male or female?"

"Impossible to tell."

"Guh, how infuriating. For all we know a hunk is waltzing around in there and we are none the wiser!"

Rory quirked an eyebrow.

"Hunk?"

"What, people still say hunk, right?"

"Did they ever?"

"Oh absolutely! For example, your dad, I distinctly remember the first time I saw him and thinking, hunk!"

Lorelai smiled, but then her head snapped to look round to look across the way.

"Rory! The door, there is life!" They both stood and pressed up against the window. The suspension was terrible as the door opened almost in slow motion. Lorelai and Rory both gasped in unison as they saw who exited the house.

A boy, no older than Rory, stepped outside. He was tall and had light, golden brown hair that was a similar style to Dean's, perhaps slightly longer. His eyes were a stunning green and his skin was like alabaster. He made his way to the edge of the property to scan the street, shielding his eyes from the sun that had temporarily showed it's face. Lorelai and Rory almost jumped out of their skin when the boy turned to look in their direction. They both screamed and dropped to the floor.

"Do you think he saw us spying?" Rory asked.

"Nah. I think we were pretty subtle." Lorelai slowly pushed herself off the floor, peering over the window sill to see if he was still there, he wasn't.

"It's okay, he's gone." 

Rory huffed out a breath and got herself up. 

"Phew. Man he was....." Rory trailed off.

"Yeah, he was...." Lorelai said in the same airy tone.

"Mom! He's obviously way too young!" Rory admonished her.

"I don't know, maybe he likes the older woman. Hey, I'd be a pretty young cougar!" Lorelai joked.

"You're insatiable." Rory teased.

"Hey! Talk to your mother that way? Especially when she will be blessing you with a very cute step-father."

"Oh god! You're scarring me!" Rory grimaced.

"Don't talk about your father like that." 

"Okay, Mom? Stop."

"Yeah, I'm creeping myself out." Lorelai shuddered. "Anyway, are you meeting Dean, or is he coming over?" Rory placed her coffee cup in the sink.

"We're going to meet up at Luke's and maybe go to the movies after." 

"Alright, cool. I'll keep an eye on next door. Purely for informative purposes to make sure they will be suitable neighbours."

"Whatever you say, pervert."

"Cheeky! Get out of here." 

Rory laughed as she left.

 

Dean waited outside of Luke's. He was a few minutes late, but was relieved to find that Rory wasn't there yet. He watched the town's people milling about as he waited, not paying any attention in particular. As he was about to turn his head away to look for Rory again, he heard a deep rumble of an engine. 

Across the street a Harley pulled up to the kerb and stopped. A few of the more "interested" towns people (Taylor and Miss Patty) watched as the rider unmounted.

Dean watched as the rider took off his helmet and was taken aback for a moment by how good looking the guy was and how young. Dean found he couldn't look away as the guy pushed his hair back with a hand and put his helmet under his arm. Dean was still staring when the guy looked up and his gaze landed on Dean, who found himself captivated by the guys bright eyes. He almost had heart attack when Rory tapped him on the shoulder, he turned his head fast, eyes wide with surprise.

"Rory! You scared me!"

"What were you looking at that was so interesting? I said your name like three times."

Dean opened and closed his mouth several times and looked over to where he was looking but the guy was gone, the bike remained.

"Wow! Cool bike, is that what you were looking at?" Rory asked curiously.

"Er, yeah. Yeah, that was it."

"Boys and their toys." Rory said shaking her head.

"Heh, yeah. Anyway you want to get something to eat? I'm starving."

Rory nodded.

"Yeah, sounds great. While we eat I can tell you all about our new neighbour, my Mom and I finally got a look at them." Dean smiled and followed Rory into the diner.

"Can't wait."

 

Lorelai would deny that every time she walked past he window she checked to see if there was anything going on at the newly inhabited house. She did however to her delight, see a truck pull up to the house that had on the back a Harley.

"Oooooh. Bad boy?" 

She watched as it was unloaded and was definitely not nursing a cup of coffee and secretly hoping just a tiny bit that they would drop it, when the boy came out again and mounted the bike, riding away. Loralei hummed to herself as she went to put on some jeans to divulge the news to Luke.

 

"So, you thought he was pretty?" Dean quirked an eyebrow at Rory. She blushed and shrugged.

"I did, but don't get the wrong idea. It was just a shock, he was ridiculously pretty." 

Dean looked at her sternly then laughed.

"I'll bet he'll be glad to know he's being called 'pretty'" 

"When you see him you'll know what I'm talking about. He looked about our age, you might see him at school."

"Yeah, maybe. When I do I'll pass on the pretty comment."

Rory batted him. "You will not!"

They laughed and finished off their chilli fries. Outside the Harley sped away.

 

Lorelai plopped down at the counter, no sign of Luke. She saw Rory and Dean finishing up and starting to leave.

"Rory!" 

She looked up and smiled at her mother.

"Hey Mom! We were just leaving."

"Yeah, okay sure. Oooh! Quick update about the mysterious guy, I witnessed a bike being dropped off outside the house, a Harley I think, anyway pretty boy might be a bad boy."

Luke came out from the back at that time.

"Who's a bad boy?"

Lorelai spun around.

"You for making me wait!" Lorelai beamed at him.

"Riiiight. Okay I'm not gonna ask, I'll get you coffee. Anything else?"

"Burger and fries, please."

"Fine."

Rory turned to leave, noticing Dean's thoughtful face.

"Dean? You okay?"

Dean blinked. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry. Let's go." He took Rory's hand and they left.

Lorelai picked at her fries as she told an uninterested Luke about the new neighbour.

"I was hoping it would be as Sookie said and be a hunky fireman, but I guess it could of been worse."

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose.

"As absolutely devastated to hear that you and Sookie's fireman fantasy has crashed and burned...

"Ha, nice pun!"

"I do have other customers to attend to." He picked up his pad and pencil and approached a table that had been giving evils towards them for the past ten minutes. Luke was slightly begrudged to serve them, but he took their order quickly and planned on making them wait at least another ten minutes.

Lorelai finished her food and grabbed her bag.

"I think I'll go see Sookie, let her down gently that their will be no steamy, culinary affair for her."

"Don't wanna know." Luke said without looking up.

"See ya!" 

Luke gave a small smile as he heard the door shut.

 

"What!? You saw them!?" Sookie asked excitedly.

"Well, only one. I'm guessing he lives with his parents. I just saw a boy, I'd say about Rory's age. I'll tell you one thing though Sookie, this boy, ridiculously good looking."

"You just said he was Rory's age."

"Doesn't detract from the fact that this boy would make any girl self concious about their looks, I mean his skin alone is annoyingly clear."

Sookie laughed. "Well, I have to say I'm a little disappointed in wasn't a frisky chef."

"Yeah, you got my hopes up."

Lorelai sipped at her coffee as she leaned against the sideboard of her kitchen.

"Hey, Sookie?"

"Yeah?"

"Rory and Dean won't be back for a while so I was thinking...."

"Sorry, Lorelai. I'm not that kind of girl."

"Please, we've denied this too long...." They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Lorelai wiped at her eyes.

"No, I was going to suggest that maybe we watch some TV and maybe see what develops next door?"

"You just want to spy next door don't you?"

"Alright, you got me. You with me?" 

Sookie gave her a stern look that broke into a grin. "Yeah, okay. I'll make some popcorn."

"Great! I'll turn the furniture."

They both laughed.

 

He dismounted his bike, surveying his surroundings. He took his helmet and shook his hair out. He was about to move along when his eyes locked with another pair of eyes that were already looking at him. He just stared right back until, the other guy's attention was diverted when a girl tapped him on the shoulder. He hadn't even noticed her until he did, it was strange he felt like he had zoned out for a moment there. He blinked, focusing back into the present.

As he wondered the town he noticed that, while listening to others conversations, a lot of gossip was tossed around and everyone seemed to know each other. Great, the last place he had moved from was similar, perhaps a little more dramatic, but hey things were early.

He walked into the grocery store, picking up a few necessities and then would head home to an empty house tonight. His parents were rather well off and almost always busy. They had bought the house with the intention of living in it all together but as always they spent all their time invested in their jobs. So while they stayed in flats they owned while on business, they had sent him on to start school and get settled. It didn't bother him much, he was used to it, but he wished they were around a little more. He was in his final year of school and he wondered how he'd catch-up. He was a good student and his grades were always good. He supposed friends weren't exclusive as it was the final year so he'd be leaving them again shortly anyway. He payed for the groceries and left. Mounting his bike again he looked around one more time for that guy he noticed earlier. Not seeing him he shrugged and pulled away with a roar of the engines.

 

Dean tried to concentrate on the movie. He really did, but the image of those piercing green eyes staring back at him wouldn't leave him alone and Loralei mentioning something about a bike being delivered to their new neighbours house made him think. Was that the guy? His train of thought was cut short when the lights were turned back signalling the end of the film.

"Great movie, right?" Rory said standing.

"Er, yeah. It was really good." Dean cleared his throat and followed her out the theatre.

"So, do you want to come back with me?" Rory asked.

"You know what, I'm feeling a little ill. I'm gonna go home, I'll call and see you tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah. Are you okay?" Rory asked laying a hand on his arm.

"Just a headache. I'll call you tonight." He kissed her on the cheek as they parted.

 

Back at the Gilmore residence, Lorelai and Sookie were almost asleep on each other. They were suddenly roused by the sound of engines. They jumped up surprised and looked out the window. Lorelai gasped.

"Sookie! It's him!" 

Sookie peered out the window in time to see the rider dismount and de-helmet.

"Oh my! He is good looking isn't he?" 

They watched as he entered the house.

"Well. We very much wasted our time but to good results I think." Lorelai joked.

"Well, at least I saw him. He is going to be a heart breaker when he is set free into the town." Sookie giggled.

Lorelai nodded.

"Hmmmmm. He will be at that." 

Rory entered at that point.

"Hey Rory! You just missed him. Hey, where's Dean?"

"He said he didn't feel well and went home."

"Oh, well I hope he doesn't feel too bad."

"Yeah, he said he'd call later." 

Rory shrugged out of her jacket and went to her room.

"Hmmmmm. That's unfortunate."

Sookie stood up.

"Yeah, it is. Listen, Lorelai I'm gonna go now I'll see you tomorrow."

"Uh huh, sure." 

Lorelai walked her to the door, waving as she drove off. She headed to Rory's room where she was curled up on her bed with a book.

"Hey, fancy ordering pizza?"

Rory glanced up from her book.

"Sounds good."

"Alright, pizza coming up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rory stretched as she woke. It was only 8am but she had a schedule that she was determined to stick to. She also wanted to check up on Dean as he had failed to call last night as he had said. 

Moving sluggishly to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, she almost jumped out of her skin when she found her mother already awake and nursing her own cup of coffee.

"Mom!?"

Lorelai smiled at her daughter.

"Hey, what's up?"

"You are. At 8am. On a weekend."

Lorelai looked at the clock on the wall.

"Yep. Looks like it."

"Why?"

"I can't just be an early bird for once?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you never are."

"Well, today I am."

"Why?"

Lorelai looked into the contents of her cup.

"You've been so busy at school, which I love by the way. You're working hard, but I thought maybe we could spend a whole day or the weekend just hanging out."

Rory was speechless for a moment.

"I've been ignoring you."

"No. You've been busy I understand that but how about today you relax a little, huh?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

She smiled warmly at her mother. She guessed what she had planned could wait till next weekend.

 

Dean awoke with a groan as a sliver of sunlight filtered through the curtains. He pushed his back and rubbed at his eyes. Yawning he reluctantly got out of bed. He'd gone straight to his bedroom after leaving the movie last night with Rory. His mom had asked if he was feeling alright, he'd given a mumbled affirmation and stayed holed up in his room the rest of the evening. He'd admit that he freaked out last night. For some reason the encounter with that boy the bike had shook him up. Sure the guy was striking, but why should that matter to him? It didn't he told himself, he was just being ridiculous. He got up fully, planning on calling Rory and apologising  to her.

 

Eric woke with a yawn and a stretch. He turned over, facing away from the window and the sunlight that had rudely awakened him. Groaning he forced himself out of bed. Getting in dressed in jeans and a cream v-neck sweater he decided to check out the small town for what it was worth.

 

Rory and Lorelai finished breakfast consisting of coffee and pop tarts and got dressed to buy some essentials for their girly weekend. 

Heading to the store, Lorelai noticed the new resident of Stars Hollow.

"Rory!" Lorelai grabbed Rory dragging her behind a lamp post.

"What!?"

"Look." Lorelai pointed to the other side of the street. Rory followed her finger to see Eric.

"And you think he won't see us behind a lamp post?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Alright, but... Oh my god! He's coming this way!"

Rory looked and saw him crossing the street.

"Well, maybe we shouldn't be so conspicuous by hiding behind a lamp post?"

Lorelai nodded, straightening out her jacket and trying to act nonchalant. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Smooth. C'mon, let's just shop."

As they they turned, Eric passed them, smiling at them disarmingly and entering the store. Both Rory and Lorelai stood looking dumbly at the store the handsome boy just entered.

"Go on then."

Rory turned.

"You go first."

"No, you."

"Mom!"

"What are you so worried about? You've got Dean."

"And you could be his mother."

"Okay, sheesh. I'll go first."

They entered the store non too subtly. Dean was there working he noticed Rory enter and waved. Rory waved back and went to him.

"Hey. You feeling better?"

Dean looked confused for a second then realised what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Sorry I didn't call you last night. I was going to today but I guess I don't have to now."

"That's okay." Rory smiled. "I'm glad you're alright. Me and my mom are just stocking up for a girly weekend."

"Oh, alright. Well, I'll catch up with you later. Have fun." Her gave her a quick before she followed after her mother. 

After filling their basket with sweets and other junk food, they took it to the cashier who happened to be Dean. After ringing up all their items and paying, Rory waved a quick goodbye as Dean called after telling her he's see her later. Turning back to his job he smiled but slightly faltered at seeing who it was.

"Hey." Was grunted at him as the boy he'd seen from afar yesterday nodded his head in acknowledgement as he put his basket of items on the counter. 

"Hi..." Dean started unloading the items and ringing them up. 

"Erm..." Dean trailed off not really sure what to say. The guy didn't acknowledge Dean's attempt at communicating. Dean tried again.

"I'm Dean. You're the new guy right?"

The guy looked a little disappointed that this wouldn't be a silent encounter. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, that's me. Eric." Eric finally looked up to give what he hoped seemed like a sincere smile. When he met eyes with Dean a wave of recognition hit him.

Dean finished ringing up the items and packing them.

"That'll be $30."

Eric handed him the money and grabbed his groceries.

"I guess I'll see you at school, Eric." Dean said.

"Yeah, I guess. Bye." Eric smiled quickly and left. Dean watched him leave, intrigued.

 

Having a weekend off ended up being exactly what Rory needed. Two whole days of binge eating and watching rubbish really helps a person unwind. Waking up Monday morning Rory was raring to go. Heading out to catch the bus, she met up with Elaine.

"Hey."

"Hey. How was your weekend?" Elaine asked.

"Great. I did nothing."

"Sounds thrilling. So, I'm going to school and there is one crucial difference."

Rory looked confused. "And that is?"

"New guy. I'll scope him out and come over to yours and tell you all I know."

"Don't you worry about being stalkerish now."

Elaine laughed. "I won't."

The bus pulled up and and they both boarded.

"So, as you live near him and I haven't even gotten a glimpse yet. 

What's he look like?"

"Ah ah ah. You'll have to find out."

"Tease. I just hope he's n one of my classes." Elaine squealed with excitement. "It's like Dean all over again."

"Except a lot more mysterious."

"Hmmmm. Well, here's me. See you later, Rory." 

Rory waved as the bus pulled away again.

 

Dean had woken up late, cursing as he hurried to get dressed. It wouldn't  be the first time he was late to class, but he was making a habit of it. Waiting for the bus he pulled out the book he still hadn't finished. Actually getting absorbed into it, he didn't notice someone there until a messenger bag was dropped right beside him, making him jump.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

Dean looked up. It was Eric.

"You didn't."

Eric nodded once. "Good."

He sat on the bench, one leg over the other and one arm slung over the back. A thought occurred to Dean.

"How come you're waiting for the bus?"

Eric looked at him.

"I mean, you got a bike right?" Dean thought it odd he's choose public transport over his own.

"I'd prefer not to have everyone's attention on the first day. The bike tends to draw it." Eric stated matter of factly.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Dean went back to his book and Eric seemed happy to continue with silence. As the bus stopped and the doors opened, Eric jumped up slinging his bag over his shoulder and boarded. Dean did the same. They didn't sit next to each other or exchange any more words. When they arrived at the school both entering as it seemed the same class. Dean was relieved that the teacher was too preoccupied with the new student than his tardiness.

"Ok, everyone. We have a new transfer student today. Everyone this is Eric Brady. Eric why don't you tell everyone a little about yourself?"

Eric cringed inwardly. He hated this.

"Er, hey. I er, transferred here from Salem. Er, I live by myself. Busy parents, but I don't really mind." Eric shrugged, whilst pulling on his messenger bag. Most of the girls were already smitten.

"Alright, well find a seat Mr. Brady and we'll get started." The teacher turned and  started writing on the board. Eric quickly scanned the room, finding a seat directly behind  Dean. Nodding to Dean as he passed, he sank into his seat.

The morning had gone pretty slow. By the time a break came along, Eric was ready to leave. Dean caught him before he could though.

"Hey."

Eric tried to plaster on a smile.

"Er, hi."

"I was wondering if you wanted to, I don't know, hang out? I was a transfer student not too long ago and I didn't know anyone. So, if you want..."

Eric considered Dean.

"Where from?"

"Huh?"

"Where'd you transfer from?"

"Oh! Chicago. Yeah, my dad got a job here so here I am."

"Similar circumstances then."

"Yeah, so I know you've only been here a couple of days, but how do you like it here?"

Eric shrugged.

"It's small."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, it is. Nice people, though. Nosy, but nice."

"Rubs off quickly then, huh?"

Dean looked confused. "What?" You think I'm being nosy?"

Eric shrugged. "Not really, but I've never been anywhere long enough to bother trying to make friends. Salem has been the longest I've stayed anywhere and things didn't end well... at all."

"So... you don't want friends?"

"What's the point? I'll probably have to up and leave again."

Dean frowned. "Well, how about a temporary friend, like a trial one?"

"What?" Eric asked.

"However long you're here we'll just hang out, no attachment. I won't try and get to know you, I'll just be company while you're here. It's better than being alone isn't it? And if anyone asks, we're definitely not friends."

Eric looked at Dean incredulously.

"You're insane."

"That rubs off around here, too."

"Fine. But remember we're not friends."

"Alright. So, I guess I'll see you back in class."

"Yeah, sure."

Dean nodded, leaving Eric to himself.

"What a nuisance." Eric shook his head, amused.

 

As soon as class let out, Dean waited for Eric.

"Hey, so you doing anything?"

Eric shrugged.

"I guess not."

"Well, how about we hang out later? You wanna shoot some hoops?" Dean asked.

"Nah, I'm not really into sports."

"Alright, how about the arcade?"

"Yeah, sure. When you wanna meet?"

"How about we meet outside the grocery store in 2 hours."

"Okay."

Dean slapped him on the shoulder and jogged on ahead for the bus. 

Eric decided to hang back and take a walk.

 

Rory got back from school dropping her back pack as soon as she got in. Exhausted from her day, she changed quickly and made herself a hot chocolate. Noticing her mother wasn't home yet, she called Dean. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hey."

"Rory? Hey."

"Didn't see you on the bus today."

"Yeah, I was late." Dean said sheepishly.

"Ah, a nasty habit to maintain." Rory teased.

"Yeah, well the new guy was also late. We sort of talked. Name's Eric"

"Really? What's he like?"

"Honestly? I don't know. We didn't exchange many words, but we're hanging out later, so I might find out more."

"You're hanging out with him?"

"Yeah, not as friends though. That's been established."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain. I'll tell you when I see you."

The front door opened.

"Alright, well it sounds like my mom's here anyway. Have fun later."

"Thanks, bye. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

Rory hung up as her mother called her.

"Rory? You home?"

"Yeah! In my room!"

"What you doing?"

"Just called Dean. He says he's hanging out with the guy who just moved in, His name's Eric."

Lorelai gasped.

"No! Seriously? Well, make sure you get all the goss when you see him."

"Yes, ma'am."

"So, you hungry?"

 

Dean leant against the wall waiting for Eric. He's decided to show a little early just in case and anyway Dean didn't care about waiting. Several minutes later Eric showed up, pulling up on his bike.

"Hey." Eric nodded as he greeted Dean.

"Hey."  Dean noticed that Eric had changed since they last saw each other a couple of hours ago. He was now wearing a short sleeved light blue shirt with light jeans and black boots. Dean hadn't bothered, but he didn't bring it up.

"So, you wanna hit the arcade for a bit then maybe if you feel like it, we can grab something to eat?" 

Eric gave him a look.

"Or you know, go our separate ways. Heck, you can leave now if you really want."

"No. Just, I don't really do this."

"Okay. So, baby steps."

Eric snorted.

"Shut up. C'mon then."

Dean pushed off the wall and lead the way into the arcade.

An hour later they were still immersed in playing.

"Oh man, you suck." Dean teased as Eric lost another game.

"Shut up!" Eric snapped as kicked the machine. "You've been cheating. You've gotta be."

"Hmmmmm. Sore loser. C'mon, let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?" Eric asked as he trailed defeated after Dean.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to Luke's and grabbing a soda."

"I'll come."

"You sure? You can bail if you want to, I won't take it personally."

"No, I want to. I could go for a soda, too. Some fries, too."

"Well, alright then." Dean smirked to himself counting  this as a victory. As he entered Luke's, Eric gave a small smile behind his back.

 

As Eric was eating his fries, Dean's phone went off. He'd gotten a text from Rory enquiring about Eric. He texted back saying 'Be patient.'  
Eric watched as Dean shook his head, replied to whomever had texted and put his phone away.

"Who was that?"

"My girlfriend, Rory. You live across from her."

Eric thought back to when he caught some people watching him out of a window.

"Oh. We haven't met, officially anyway."

"Well, maybe next time you can meet her."

"Yeah, maybe."

They both finished their soda's and wandered outside.

"So...." Dean said.

"So." Eric agreed.

"We should hang out again?" Dean phrased, hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. It wouldn't be so bad."

"Gee, thanks."

"Hey, you should be honoured. I don't usually do date number 2."

Dean laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow."

Eric mounted his bike.

"Yeah, see ya."

He revved up his bike and sped away.


End file.
